


surprise

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Harry has a gift for Draco.





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> for [draco100](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/)’s prompt #78: see.

“I can’t see.”  
  
“That’s the _point_. It’s a _surprise_.”  
  
“Now,” Harry stopped covering Draco’s eyes. “Open.”  
  
“I thought you were proposing.”  
  
“We’re already married.”  
  
“I thought you were being sentimental. Wanting to renew our vows or something.”  
  
“Well, I’m not.”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
“Look, you said you were tired of being alone when I was away. Until I can be transferred to a desk job and we start the adoption process, I figured this was best.” Harry suddenly looked unsure about his present.  
  
Draco took his hand. “It’s perfect. What’s her name?”  
  
Harry looked at the cat, who growled, and grinned. “Narcissa.”


End file.
